Naruto: The Legacy of Konoha's White Snake
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! Here we'll be doing something different than my usual story of Naruto leaving/defecting from Konoha. I won't spoil much, but I'm sure you can figure it out from the title. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

'Well done, Naruto.' Thought Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, as he looked into his crystal ball using the Telescope Jutsu.

The image it's showing, was that of his surrogate grandson, Naruto Uzumaki, officially being graduated by his teacher, Iruka Umino, and becoming a Genin. This was after Naruto had been tricked by his other teacher, Mizuki, into stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Seals.

The following confrontation had resulted in Mizuki telling Naruto that he's the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune, the beast that had attacked Konoha fourteen years ago. The revelation had nearly caused Naruto to run away, until overhearing Iruka's words regarding him. Resulting in Naruto revealing that he had successfully mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu, before proceeding to create dozens of Clones that attacked Mizuki.

Afterwards, Iruka had given Naruto his own headband and promoted him to Genin. It made the Hokage smile at seeing the boy finally become a Ninja, like he's always wanted to.

Just then, Sarutobi was brought out of his thoughts by an all too familiar voice.

"I'm actually impressed, young Naruto managed to master the Shadow Clone Jutsu, in such a short amount of time as well."

"I'm surprised as well. But I didn't think Naruto would be someone who would have your interest, Orochimaru." Hiruzen said, while looking and seeing his former student step out from the shadows, with his arms held behind his back and looking at the crystal ball.

"That's where you'd be wrong, Sarutobi-sensei. I was always interested in Naruto, given the potential he has. But I never made my interest known, given the boy never had the right motivation and guidance to utilize that potential. But now that he has become a Genin, that can be changed." Orochimaru said, smirking, as he looked Naruto's image with a gleam in his eyes, one Hiruzen recognized, having seen it before.

"You want to take Naruto on as an apprentice." Stated the Hokage, realizing what his student wanted, with the Snake Sannin nodding in confirmation.

"I do. I can insure he takes full advantage of his inner power and potential. Besides, it'd be interesting take on another apprentice." Said Orochimaru.

Hearing his students words made Sarutobi hesitant to allow Orochimaru's request. Given that the Sannin is the head of the Department of Research & Development, his students work wasn't pretty or for the faint of heart, along with it crossing into the darker aspects of being a Ninja.

However, on the other hand, Sarutobi knew that Naruto was also very naïve and ignorant to the world he has just entered. Though the Hokage was also willing to admit that he was partially to blame for it, as he never really pushed Naruto to attend the Academy or gave him any punishments for skipping classes to pull pranks, aside from cleaning the resulting mess. Along with the fact that whenever he told the boy of the Ninja World, it was always the lighter aspects of it, never mentioning just how ugly it could be.

Though it had been part of Hiruzen's attempt to try and give Naruto a normal childhood, while also giving him a goal to work towards. Since most of the village hated and ignored Naruto, due his burden, he wanted the boy to have some normalcy.

And if Naruto becomes Orochimaru's apprentice, then Sarutobi knew that his student wouldn't hold back in telling Naruto every single, ugly detail of what it means to be a Ninja.

"I had planned for Naruto to be placed on a team under Kakashi, should he ever pass. And after he gained some experience, I was going to summon Jiraiya to take him on as an apprentice." Hiruzen said, given those two were close with Naruto's parents and would help him grow stronger.

However, Orochimaru thought differently as he shook his head.

"That would be a terrible idea. Not only was Kakashi Minato's student, but Jiraiya was his teacher, with both of them seeing Minato as a father and son, respectively. This alone makes it, so they'd be emotionally invested, given their ties with Naruto's parents. They'd coddle the boy, and not make an attempt to have him learn what it truly means to be a Ninja; instead, wanting to make sure he stays pure, which would be a great disservice to both the boy and the village. Something that would be more likely to get him killed outside the village, if he doesn't have the strength to kill his enemies." Orochimaru said, with Sarutobi nodding, reluctantly seeing his students points, though the Sannin wasn't done there.

"Jiraiya was also never really much of a teacher, only ever really laying down the basics and leaving his students to figure out the rest, which resulted in two of them getting killed. While Minato didn't even learn his two signature Jutsu, or the get ideas for them, from Jiraiya. The Rasengan is based off the Tailed Beast Bomb, while he learned the Hiraishin from Tobirama's notes. As for Kakashi, he never had any experience in teaching, let alone being a Jōnin Sensei, given he's failed every team he's had, all because he puts too much focus on teamwork. Not to mention he's gotten complacent, either from spending his time looking at the Memorial Stone, or having his face buried in that smut Jiraiya writes." Said Orochimaru, not hesitating in listing out the two men's flaws.

Though that's not to say Orochimaru doesn't see the value in teamwork, as it was his and his teammates ability to work together, as well as off of each other's skills, that made the Sannin so feared. But teamwork also wasn't something that can just happen at the drop of a hat. Especially for a newly minted Genin team, given it took months, and even years, before he, Jiraiya, and Tsunade could work together flawlessly.

But with Kakashi, unless the trio were basically the best of friends, they would never pass the Bell Test he gives them. While Hiruzen and Minato had given both of their teams the Bell Test, it was to test how well they can already work together and build up from there, while Kakashi's test is that they'd either have to work together from the start or fail.

The only time a team should fail the Bell Test, is if they have no hope of them ever working together as a team.

Meanwhile, Sarutobi once again had to concede with Orochimaru's points. If he let Kakashi and Jiraiya teach Naruto, he'd remain ignorant of the world around him and stay the same naïve child he is now, even if by some miracle he does become stronger.

And that's the best case scenario.

The worst case being Naruto ending up dead or captured. Either be brainwashed or used as a breeding factory by anyone able to figure out his heritage.

"Say I let you take Naruto as an apprentice, what about Satsuki and Sakura?" Hiruzen asked, given they would have been Naruto's teammates, if he graduated and was put on a team.

"Anko has been wanting to take on a student, let her train Satsuki. I'm sure Satsuki could benefit under Anko, rather than some bootlicker, wanting to get in the good graces of one of the few remaining Uchiha in the Village. As for Sakura, assign her to the Hospital to be trained by Kabuto, as from what the reports say, she has near perfect Chakra Control, perfect to become a Medic-Nin. Plus she'll also learn how to fight, with Kabuto being one the few, who also specializes in combat." Orochimaru answered, knowing Anko wouldn't hold Satsuki's hand, or care that she's an Uchiha, nor would she hesitate to beat her down to make her strong, while Kabuto was one of the best Combat Medics in the Nations, possibly even rivalling Tsunade in some areas.

Once again, Sarutobi saw his student's point and knew this would be the best decision.

"Very well, I'll have the paperwork drawn up for the three apprenticeships." Sarutobi said, with Orochimaru smirking, before turning to leave the office.

"Thank you, Sarutobi-sensei, I promise that you won't regret it." Said the Sannin.

*Timeskip – Three Days*

Naruto walked to his soon to be former classroom with a large grin on his face.

The reason being his new headband tied around his forehead, showing he was now an official Ninja.

'And that means I'm one step closer to becoming Hokage!' Naruto thought, excited that he's taken the first step in achieving his dream.

Arriving at the classroom, Naruto walked in and smirked at the surprised looks of his soon to be former classmates at seeing him here, given they all knew he had failed.

"What're you doing here, dobe?!" Demanded Kiba Inuzuka.

"Can't you tell mutt, I passed." Said Naruto, tapping his headband.

"Bullshit! We all saw you fail!" Kiba retorted, with Naruto glaring at him for the reminder.

"Well Iruka-sensei let me take another test and I passed." Stated Naruto, since the Hokage made it very clear that he couldn't tell anyone what occurred three days ago.

"And what makes you so special, that'd you get another chance?" Someone asked, getting everyone's attention.

The person in question being Satsuki Uchiha, Naruto's rival and somewhat friend, looking at the blonde with a raised brow.

"Maybe I'm just that awesome." Naruto said, smirking, with Satsuki looking at him for a moment, before scoffing.

"Yeah, sure, awesome. Whatever you say." Said Satsuki, with Naruto's eye twitching at the dismissive tone, before he jumped onto Satsuki's desk.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto said, glaring at Satsuki.

"Nothing, like you said, you're just that awesome." Said Satsuki, sarcasm lacing her tone, making Naruto growl.

"You wanna take this outside, bitch?!" Naruto demanded, more than eager to show Satsuki his new Jutsu, while the Uchiha now returned his glared.

"No thanks, I'd rather not embarrass you more than I already have before, dobe." Retorted Satsuki.

The two glared at each other with lightning sparking between them. Though Naruto suddenly yelped when someone bumped into him from behind, and he fell forward. The next thing anyone knew, Naruto and Satsuki were looking at each other as their lips were pressed against each other.

Both of them were too shocked at suddenly losing their first kiss to each other to register what happened, only being snapped out of their shock, when Satsuki's fanboys made their presence known.

"Your bastard!"

"How dare you steal Satsuki-chan's first kiss!"

"Get him!"

"Would you all shut up!" Satsuki shouted, glaring at the idiots, while suppressing her blush, while effectively silencing the fanboys.

"I wouldn't even dream of kissing any of you idiots if you were the last human beings on the planet! And if it was between any of you dumbasses and Naruto, I'd still give Naruto my first kiss! The rest of you are just a bunch of perverts, who either want my body, or gold diggers that want to get good with the few remaining Uchiha in the Village! Now shut up, otherwise you'll be crying in a few minutes!" Satsuki said, glaring at them heatedly enough that it was a surprise they didn't spontaneously combust.

Though her words did make all the fanboys shut up, and slump forward in depression.

"That's kind of sad, how they're acting." Sakura whispered to her best friend, Ino, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Though I wonder, would we have been like that if Satsuki had been a boy, instead of a girl?" Wondered Ino, making both girls imagine how that would end up.

Only to immediately shudder and force the images into the deepest corner of their minds.

Eventually, Iruka soon arrived at the classroom, starting off with a short speech to his former students, before he started listing off the teams.

"Team Eight is Hinata Hyūga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka, your Jōnin Sensei is Kurenai Yūhi. Team Nine is still in circulation. Team Ten is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chōji Akimichi, your Jōnin Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Now then, Naruto Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, you three won't be on a team, instead you three have received recommendations for apprenticeship." Said Iruka, this surprised the entire classroom, none more so than the three new apprentices.

"Now then, you are all dismissed, but report back here in an hour to meet your senseis." Iruka instructed.

*Hokage's Office*

"Alright, I got my own student! Now to make a mini-me!" Anko cheered excited at finally getting a student, while most of the Jōnin paled at the thought of having two Anko's running around.

'I made a terrible mistake.' Orochimaru thought, now fully realizing what he's just unleashed.

"Hokage-sama, I thought I was going to be assigned Naruto, Satsuki and Sakura as my team." Said Kakashi, frowning in displeasure that he wouldn't have Naruto, his sensei's son, and Satsuki, Obito's cousin, as his students.

"Originally yes, but there is no guarantee that they would have passed your test Kakashi. And both Naruto and Satsuki are high profile Genin, so I can't allow the chance of them failing. Not to mention, if they did in fact pass, you yourself don't have any experience in teaching, which would just be detrimental to their own skills." Sarutobi said, knowing that if Naruto failed, there would be people demanding that the Kyūbi would be extracted from him, and put into his cousins, Karin and Tayuya.

Hiruzen is just glad that Danzō was dead, thanks to Shisui boobytrapping his eyes, in case anyone ever stole them. And with how dangerous the Kotoamatsukami is, and his late, former friend/rival's attempt to steal it, the Uchiha's paranoia had more than payed off. After all, if Danzō was still around and Naruto failed to become a Genin, the Warhawk would be able to gain the support he needed to make Naruto his personal weapon, "For the Good of Konoha" as he would put it.

"Ah, don't worry scarecrow; you can pop in anytime you want, to teach my new vic- I mean my student anything that could help her." Anko said quickly, her eyes shifting from side to side, making sure no one caught her slip up.

"While I'm sure I can teach Naruto everything he needs to know, you're more than welcome to help him as well." Orochimaru said.

Kakashi nodded at their words, while he was still upset that they wouldn't be his students fulltime, he'll take what he can get.

*Later-Academy*

Everyone had returned to the classroom and were now waiting for the Jōnin to arrive to collect their teams. It wasn't long until the door opened and most of the class was shocked to see Orochimaru of the Sannin enter.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Said Orochimaru, shocking the new Genin further that the class dobe was being trained by a Sannin, with a few being jealous as well.

Naruto was also shocked that he was being apprenticed by a Sannin, before he became giddy, knowing he'll definitely learn tons of amazing Jutsu now!

Though suddenly, a black ball crashed through the window, before it unfolded. Revealing Anko, and a banner behind her that read "The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi".

"Alright, Satsuki Uchiha, I'm your new sensei, the sexy and single Anko! Where are you?!" Anko said, grinning widely, while Satsuki shakily raised her hand, worried that her new sensei was insane.

"You were always one for theatrics, Anko." Orochimaru deadpanned, though with some amusement in his tone.

"One of us had to be, and you were always so serious sensei. Now Satsuki, let's get going to Training Ground 44, move it!" Anko said, jumping out the window, with Satsuki following, but opting to use the door instead, all while praying that she will be able to keep her sanity intact.

"Well, Naruto come with me and we can begin." Orochimaru said, exiting the classroom with Naruto following soon after.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto as become a Genin and now has become the apprentice of Orochimaru, who has also stayed in the village along with hints that he still has all his subordinates, given he's a Sannin and can still travel outside the village, while also recommending Satsuki become Anko's apprentice and Sakura be apprenticed by Kabuto. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Naruto being tested by Orochimaru to see what he knows, before creating a training regimen for the blonde. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Naruto and Orochimaru soon arrived at Training Ground Seven, before the Sannin looked at his new student.

"Alright before we begin, let's start by introducing ourselves, along with listing our likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. I'll start, my name is Orochimaru. I like snakes, studying and researching; my dislikes are those who disturb my research and arrogant fools; my hobbies are working on my experiments; and my dream is to discover the secrets of the Ninja World." Orochimaru said, before motioning for Naruto to go.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! My likes are ramen, training and my cousins; my dislikes are the three minutes it takes to cook ramen; my hobbies are training and gardening; and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever!" Naruto said loudly, with a large grin.

'I really have my work cut out for me, don't I.' Orochimaru thought, knowing it's going to take time to get Naruto to see what it really means to be a Ninja.

"Okay, now this is normally the part where you'd learn that you aren't really a Genin and you'd have to pass the Real Genin Test, given to you by your Jōnin Sensei. But given you are just an apprentice, rather than on a normal Genin Team, you don't have to worry about that." Said Orochimaru, with Naruto being surprised to learn there was another test he'd have to pass, only to be relieved that he didn't have to take it.

"Then what are we going to do now, sensei?!" Naruto asked, eager to start training.

"First, I want to see just how much you know, as while I read your Academy File, I prefer seeing firsthand what someone is capable of. So, we're going to spar, now come at me with everything you have." Said Orochimaru, while crossing his arms, knowing that no matter what Naruto threw at him, he wouldn't get close to even hurting him.

"Alright! Here I go!" Naruto shouted, pulling out several shuriken and throwing them at Orochimaru.

Raising his arm, Orochimaru caught all of the shuriken out of midair, before raising his other arm and catching Naruto's leg behind him. Throwing the blonde into the air, Orochimaru threw the shuriken that tore through Naruto's body, before he fell to the ground dead, only for him to vanish in a puff of smoke with a log taking his place.

The real Naruto then jumped out of the water, towards Orochimaru, throwing several kicks and punches. Only to get annoyed as Orochimaru blocked and parried every one of his attacks, all while having not moved from his spot.

"Come on, stop trying to hit me, and hit me!" Orochimaru said idly, before grabbing the arm of another Naruto that tried slashing him with a kunai, before stabbing the kunai into the first Naruto, making it dispel, showing that it was a clone, then snapping the neck of the second Naruto, showing it was another clone.

Looking around, Orochimaru didn't see Naruto or any of his clones coming out of anywhere else.

'Did he give up?' Orochimaru wondered, believing the blonde might have given up and left.

Though the Snake Sannin was proven wrong, when several dozens of Shadow Clones jumped out and surrounded him on all sides.

"Hmm, it is impressive that you can create this many Shadow Clones. But if you believe you can overwhelm me with sheer numbers, then you are going to be very disappointed." Orochimaru stated, given he's dealt with greater numbers before, and still came out on top.

"Oh yeah! Well get ready for our ultimate technique!" One of the clones shouted, before they all made the same handsigns, while Orochimaru raised a brow, interested to see this "ultimate technique".

'Did he learn something besides Shadow Clones from the Forbidden Scroll? Or is this one he's been training in secret to use?' Orochimaru thought, curious to see just what Naruto will pull out next.

Though when the clones called out the Jutsu's name, the Sannin had to the resist the urge to facepalm.

"Harem Jutsu!"

All at once, the clones were engulfed in smoke and when it faded away, it revealed they had all transformed into female versions of Naruto. With all of them being stark naked, with only wisps of smoke covering their breasts and crotches.

Orochimaru looked at the scene with a blank expression, though with small twitch in his eye, before he took a deep breath.

"Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes!" Said Orochimaru, before opening his mouth wide and unleashing an innumerable amount of snakes that all opened their mouths with blades popping out, before they began biting or stabbing all the "Naruko" clones, dispelling them, creating a large cloud of smoke.

Meanwhile, the real Naruto, who had hidden himself among his clones, narrowly avoided snakes, which was made difficult as more of his clones were dispelled, creating more smoke. Thankfully, the snakes soon vanished, only now Naruto couldn't see anything due to the smoke.

Though a strong gust of wind blew away the smoke, allowing Naruto to see his sensei still standing in the same spot.

"If you believed that was going to distract me, it wasn't. Ninja are trained to resist seduction, with only weak-willed fools falling for such tricks. Even my teammate, Jiraiya, despite having a reputation as a self-proclaimed "Super Pervert", knows better than to let such vices get the better of him, while on missions." 'Most of the time at least.' Said Orochimaru, while adding the last part mentally as he started remembering all the times Jiraiya let his perverted tendencies get the better of him, while on missions, which lead to him and Tsunade being forced to pull his ass out of whatever trouble he got into.

One such example being when the perverted fool was stupid enough to sneak into Nadeshiko Village for his "research", before being chased out by the village's kunoichi. Tsunade and Orochimaru not only had to track him down and save him from being murdered, but it also caused problems for Orochimaru, given Nadeshiko's traditions.

The Snake Sannin made sure that his idiot teammate knew his displeasure, after they were able to escape.

Immediately, after having that line of thought, with Orochimaru quickly suppressing the memories and got back to the matter at hand.

Looking at his student, Orochimaru saw him charge forward recklessly, making the Sannin shake his head, before deciding to end the spar.

Opening his mouth, Orochimaru's tongue shot out and wrapped around Naruto, and pulled him close, before slamming him on the ground, then appearing over him with the Kusanagi at his chest.

"And dead." Orochimaru stated, while knowing if this was a real fight, it wouldn't have lasted as long as it had, with Naruto either already being dead or captured to be brought back to an enemy village.

Letting the boy go, Orochimaru sealed the Kusanagi away in a Storage Seal on his wrist, before looking at Naruto, who was getting up, while looking annoyed.

"Well, that was enlightening. Now let's go over your strengths and weaknesses. For starters you charged against an enemy who's skills and abilities you knew nothing about, you telegraphed your attacks with as much subtly as a heard of stampeding bulls, your Taijutsu is at the level of a common brawler, with no style or precision, your Ninjutsu is limited basically to just Shadow Clones, and your Chakra Control is just terrible." Orochimaru listed, with Naruto growling as his annoyance and anger grew with each of his flaws being pointed out.

"Now, for the strengths, you have some of the largest Chakra Reserves in the village, meaning you could use several Ninjutsu at once, and not worry about running out of Chakra; especially after you get your control up as well. Your use of Shadow Clones is also good, given they could be used to get a feel for your opponent's fighting style, and seeing what they're capable of. Even those perverted Jutsu you created could be useful, if only just to surprise your enemy long enough to leave themselves open for an attack. And lastly, your greatest strength is that you are a blank slate." Said Orochimaru, with Naruto looking pleased at hearing his strengths, before being confused at the last one.

"How is that a strength?" Naruto asked, not sure how being a blank slate was a good thing, when most of his former classmates already had some training.

"Simple, it means that you don't have to worry about changing your style of fighting, when we start training and when you finally get a set style, you will be able to add your own changes to it, adding to your unpredictability. But while this is a good thing, it means you'll have to work harder to catch up with your fellow Genin. Both in strength, along with everything you should have learned in the Academy, but didn't, because you chose to skip classes or didn't pay attention." Orochimaru said, while giving Naruto a pointed look, with the blonde having the decency to look sheepish.

It also made Naruto groan in dismay, knowing this meant Orochimaru was going to make him study on everything from the Academy. Though he perked up at his sensei's next words.

"Thankfully, you also have an advantage that your classmates don't have. Make a Shadow Clone." Orochimaru said, making his own clone, while Naruto was confused, before doing as he said.

Then both clones walked off into the forest, with Naruto waiting for something to happen. After a few moments, he began growing impatient and was about to ask what was supposed to happen, only to flinch and rub his head, while glaring at Orochimaru.

"Hey! Why the hell did you…hit…me…" Naruto trailed off as he blinked in confusion, while Orochimaru smirked.

"What do you mean Naruto? I didn't hit you." Said Orochimaru.

"But…you did…after we played Rock, Paper, Scissors…what just happened" Naruto said, confused as to what just happened.

"That is the secret of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, anything a clone learns, or experiences, is transferred back to the original the moment they dispel. And with the amount of Shadow Clones you can create, you could get months, or even years' worth of training down, in just a few days." Orochimaru explained, with Naruto grinning widely and shaking in excitement at the idea of getting that much stronger with his Shadow Clones.

"Alright! I'm gonna be Hokage in no time!" Naruto cheered, jumping up, only for Orochimaru to pull him back down.

"Right. But before you can even think of that, how about you start by creating say, five hundred Shadow Clones, because we have a lot to catch you up on, and to get you started on what I'll be teaching you." Orochimaru said, as he gained a sadistic smile, one that made Naruto shiver in fear, knowing this wasn't going to be fun for him.

*With Satsuki*

"Okay brat! First things first, I don't give a damn if you're an Uchiha, I don't give a damn if you were Madara Uchiha, himself! I'm the teacher and you're the apprentice, you do what I say, when I say it! Is that clear?!" Anko said, while walking around Satsuki, with a wicked gleam in her eyes, while the Uchiha nodded.

"Hai Anko-sensei." Satsuki said, with Anko nodding, pleased at her quick response.

"Good. But before we start your training, you have to prove that you deserve to be trained by me." Anko said, before stopping beside Satsuki, and pulled the Uchiha into a headlock as they faced Training Ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death.

"Now then, my test is simple, you have to survive for an entire day in the Forest of Death, with only what's in this scroll." Anko said, handing Satsuki a Storage Scroll that only had three ration bars and a half-filled bottle of water.

"That doesn't seem too difficult." Said Satsuki, only to gulp when Anko laughed evilly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll also have to avoid all the giant animals, poisonous plants, and insects that can and will eat you. You also can't stay near the fence and have go deep into the forest, while staying in there for a full twenty-four hours. Good luck, I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up, or track down your remains!" Anko said, while smiling cheerfully before vanishing in a Shunshin, leaving a pale Satsuki behind.

Looking at the Forest of Death, Satsuki gulped, when she heard said giant animals inside.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Satsuki thought, before jumping over the fence and entering the forest.

*Later – With Naruto*

Naruto slowly walked up to his house, having moved into it a few years ago from his apartment, being exhausted after training with Orochimaru the entire day.

"I swear, he's not even a taskmaster, he's a damn sadist, who enjoys watching me suffer." Naruto muttered as he reached the front door and went inside.

"Hey, I'm home!" Said Naruto, not sure who would be here at the moment.

The response he was met with, was a roundhouse kick slamming into his face.

"You fucking shithead!" His attacker shouted.

"Ow! What the hell, Tayuya?! Why'd you attack me?!" Naruto demanded, glaring at his cousin/surrogate sister, before Tayuya grabbed in a headlock.

"Why?! Because your dumbass failed the Graduation Exam, and then you let yourself be tricked by that pansy fucker, Mizuki! That's why!" Tayuya shouted, before Naruto stomped on her foot and tackled her to the floor.

"It's not my fault! I was desperate to become a Ninja! And besides, it worked out didn't it, you damn lunatic!" Yelled Naruto, only for Tayuya to flip him over, and hold his arm behind his back.

"That's no excuse, shithead! You wouldn't have failed to begin with and be tricked by a traitor, if you just paid attention in class! Along with swallowing your own damn pride and accepting mine and Karin's offer to train you!" Tayuya retorted, before punching Naruto on the cheek.

Just then Naruto and Tayuya's other cousin/surrogate sister, Karin, a girl with long bright red hair, fair skin and crimson eyes, came out of the kitchen, holding a ladle.

"Naruto, Tayuya does have a point. We did offer to help train you, and even help you study, but you always refused. Though Tayuya, you don't really have much of a high ground, given you were the same in the Academy." Said Karin, acting as the mediator between her hotheaded cousins.

"At least I didn't fail." Tayuya muttered, before crossing her arms in a huff.

"Hey Karin." Naruto greeted with a smile, which Karin returned.

"Hey Naruto, welcome home. I was making a special dinner tonight, both to celebrate you becoming a Ninja and being apprenticed by Orochimaru, as well." Karin said, with Naruto smiling in excitement, as that meant Karin was making ramen! With it even being better than Ichiraku's, mostly because it was a home cooked meal, which Naruto always enjoyed, ever since Tayuya and Karin were brought to Konoha and they moved in together, after finding out they were related.

That had been the happiest day of Naruto's life, finding out he had family, even more that he'd get to live with them. To finally get a response, whenever he comes home, even if it's Tayuya attacking him.

Once dinner was ready, the three Uzumaki's sat down and began eating.

"How did your mission go, Tayuya?" Naruto asked, given Tayuya had just gotten back from a mission today, involving hunting down Missing-Nin that have been attacking towns.

"Good, I took care of most of the fuckers. But I also learned that the attacks were just covers for some secret meetings between Suna and Iwa in those areas." Tayuya said, this made Karin pause in her eating and looked at the Chūnin.

"But Suna is our ally." Karin pointed out, with Naruto nodding in agreement, as he at least knew that much from the Academy.

"For now, maybe. But I've heard rumors from other Chūnin, and a few Jōnin, that things have gotten strained with Suna. Especially with the Wind Daimyo sending missions to Konoha, that should be going to Suna." Tayuya said, while knowing it didn't exactly look good for Suna, if their own Daimyo was sending mission requests to a different village, and it wouldn't be long before the Kazekage finally got sick of his village being ignored.

"Do you think they might try betraying us?" Asked Naruto, frowning, with Tayuya shrugging in response.

"Possibly." Tayuya answered, knowing a person can only handle so many slights, before they decide to fight back.

"So…how are things going with Kin?" Karin asked, wanting to change to a less depressing subject, and smirked at Tayuya, when her fellow redhead blushed at the mention of her girlfriend, Kin Uchiha, Satsuki's cousin.

"Th-they're fine." Tayuya stuttered.

"Ooh, just fine you say. Things sounded more than fine from what I heard the last time she was over." Karin teased, with Tayuya's entire face turning bright red.

"Should we be expecting invitations to the wedding, soon?" Added Naruto, grinning widely, with Tayuya glaring at her laughing cousins.

"One more word from either of you assholes, and I swear I will break off both your legs and literally kick what's left of your asses with them!" Tayuya threatened.

This made Naruto and Karin stop laughing, but they still looked at Tayuya with large grins on their faces.

*Next Morning*

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

"I'm fucking coming! Hold on!" Tayuya shouted, climbing out of bed, only wearing an oversized shirt and black panties.

Grumbling at being woken up this early in morning, Tayuya went to the front door and opened it, revealing an Anbu with long purple hair and a Neko mask.

"The fuck you want, Yūgao?" Tayuya asked, as Neko's eyes twitched beneath her mask.

"Tayuya, I'm currently on duty, please refer to me by my codename." Said Neko, making Tayuya roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. The fuck you want, Neko?" Tayuya said.

"Orochimaru sent me to bring Naruto to Konoha's Department of Research & Development. If you could please get him, we'll get going." Neko said.

"Yeah, give me a moment." Tayuya said, before closing the door and going to wake Naruto.

After a few moments, Neko jumped slightly when she heard a loud bang, followed by the sound of splashing water.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"GAH! COLD!"

'I don't get paid enough for this.' Neko thought, sighing, given she was the main Anbu that dealt with the Uzumaki family, and has long since gotten used to their antics.

That didn't mean she couldn't still feel her sanity slowly chipping away, with each visit.

*Hokage's Office*

Meanwhile, Sarutobi was meeting with all the Jōnin Sensei, seeing which teams passed their Genin Tests, and which ones failed. So far, most of the teams have failed.

"Team Eight consisting of Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka have passed." Said Kurenai.

"Team Ten consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi have passed." Asuma told his father.

"Team Eleven consisting of Hanabi Hyuga, Sasame Fuma, and Hotaru Tsuchigumo have passed." Said Genma Shiranui, who was assigned a team from one of the other graduating classes.

"Satsuki's passed my test." Anko said, with a bright grin on her face.

The Hokage nodded at this, while Orochimaru and Kabuto didn't say anything as they didn't give Naruto or Sakura any tests. With Kabuto having simply seen how much she knew of Medical Ninjutsu, before having her start studying and practicing.

"Alright, that is all. You're all dismissed." Said Hiruzen, with the Jōnin nodding before they left.

Orochimaru immediately headed for the Department of Research & Development, as Naruto should be there by now, since he sent Neko to get him. With the Sannin being pleased to see that his apprentice was sitting outside, waiting for him.

"Good, you're here." Orochimaru said, walking up to the door, with Naruto getting up and following.

Orochimaru placed his hand on a panel beside the door, revealing an elaborate sealing array as the door unlocked. The seal was to insure no one, but those keyed into it, namely the workers, Orochimaru, the Hokage, and a select number of Anbu.

It worked by channeling a keyed person's Chakra into it, which would then scan the entire persons Chakra Network to see if they were indeed a person keyed in, and not someone under a Transformation. If it was someone under a Transformation, then they would have a Tracking Seal burned into their hand, while setting off an alarm.

It could also sense abnormalities in a person's Chakra Network, such as if they were under a Genjutsu, it'd deliver an electric shock strong enough to break it.

"Let's go, but be warned, once we're inside, you will see several things that are not for the faint of heart." Orochimaru warned as he opened the door, with Naruto nodding hesitantly, but also working to maintain a strong front as he followed his sensei inside.

However, Naruto wasn't prepared for what he saw inside and doubted he would have ever been, if he already knew what awaited him.

Giant testing tanks with people and what Naruto thought were people, or at least used to be, floating inside. Bodies being wheeled out in body bags, and various creatures locked up in cages, some even looking humanoid in their shape.

Naruto even saw some rooms that were completely sealed shut, either by seals, or various locks and chains. And the blonde figured he didn't want to know what was locked in those rooms.

The more he saw, the more Naruto's fear, horror and disgust grew as he fought the urge to vomit.

Thankfully, they soon arrived at Orochimaru's office, the Sannin sitting behind his desk and motioning to a door off to the side.

"The bathroom's through there." Orochimaru said, seeing Naruto's face turning green.

Not a moment later, Naruto ran inside and the sound of throwing up could be heard. After a few minutes Naruto came out, with Orochimaru handing him some water, which Naruto eagerly drank.

"What…what the hell is all that?" Naruto asked, still feeling sick at everything he saw.

"My work. All those creatures, or people, you saw are my experiments, the bodies were those that died, or they couldn't handle the tests. The reason I showed you all that, is so you can have a glimpse of the darker aspects of being a Ninja. To show you that there will be times you have to cross certain lines, and do things that might be considered unethical." Said Orochimaru, with Naruto turning deathly pale and feeling sick again.

"Bu-but Ninja are supposed to be heroes that save people!" Naruto said, remembering what the Hokage told him, only for Orochimaru to look at him in pity.

"Perhaps they're seen as heroes to their home villages, but even then, the line between good and evil is very blurred, especially for those that become Ninja. Take the Yondaime Hokage for example, he's hailed as a hero in Konoha both for his actions in the Third War; but in Iwa, he's seen only as a monster and a killer." Said Orochimaru, before looking at Naruto's shocked and conflicted expression.

Naruto wasn't sure what to think, everything he saw and everything he's heard. It went against all the stories the Hokage told him about being a Shinobi, what he was led to believe it meant.

"Though you shouldn't worry, we won't be coming here often, nor will you most likely need to commit such acts in the near future, as you're still a newly minted Genin. This trip was just to open your eyes a little on what it means to be a Ninja." Orochimaru said, which relieved Naruto a little, but he still felt conflicted.

Orochimaru then pulled out some papers from his desk, wanting to test Naruto on his knowledge, after their training was yesterday.

Handing them to Naruto and telling him what to do, the Sannin waited until Naruto was done with the tests. Looking them over, Orochimaru was pleased at the results, with them being better than what he was expecting.

"Very good, you answered over half of them right. We'll be continuing these study and testing sessions, along with your regular training, for the rest of the week. That should be enough time to get you properly caught up with the other Genin." Orochimaru said, much to Naruto's joy.

Sure he'll still have to study and take tests, but it'll only be a few days, and he'll still get some training done along with it.

Just then, the intercom on Orochimaru's desk went off.

"_Orochimaru, we managed to acquire the test subject you requested and are prepared to begin the experiment."_

"Good, I'll be there shortly." Said Orochimaru, pleased at hearing this.

Getting up, the Sannin motioned his student to follow him again, with Naruto taking a deep breath to better prepare himself.

Following Orochimaru through several hallways, they soon arrived at a lab filled with scientists and someone strapped down to a metal table. What surprised, Naruto was seeing it was Mizuki strapped down and gagged, with wide fearful eyes, along with having various tubes inserted in his body.

Though part of Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of morbid satisfaction at seeing Mizuki like this, after tricking and trying to kill him.

"All my test subjects consist mostly of Missing-Nin and enemy Ninja, that Konoha has captured, along with any traitors that we manage to catch, before they can escape, as well as willing volunteers. The latter group though have to go through the regular systems and paperwork, making sure they're fully aware of what they are volunteering for. This usually means the only volunteers are those with nothing to lose, or Ninja that have been forced into retirement for one reason or another, but still want to be of use to their Village. The paperwork is the make sure my co-workers and I don't get into trouble, should something go wrong. Mizuki here, however, well, nobody would care if he disappeared. I also felt it'd be easier for you to witness the experiment, if it's someone you hate." Orochimaru said, as Mizuki looked at them with terrified eyes.

"Start the experiment." Ordered Orochimaru, with the scientists nodding, while Mizuki tried to struggle against his bindings.

Naruto watched as a black liquid began moving through the tubes connected to Mizuki, before entering the traitor's body. The moment the liquid entered his body, Mizuki screamed in agony through his gag, while his body began convulsing. The blonde noticed a mark appear on Mizuki's neck, being three tomoes in a circular pattern, which then spread out into flame-like markings on Mizuki's body.

Then just as suddenly, Mizuki's screams stopped and his body slumped onto the table, completely motionless. One of the scientists went forward and began checking for a pulse, breathing, any sign that Mizuki was still alive.

"He's dead." Said the scientist, looking at Orochimaru.

"Dispose of the body." Orochimaru replied, as he made sure all the bodies were properly disposed of, so no one could uncover their secrets.

Nodding, the two scientists unstrapped Mizuki's corpse and placed it in a body bag, before carrying it off.

"What…what was that?" Naruto asked, watching as they took Mizuki's body away.

"A Super Soldier Project that we're working on, known as the Curse Seal. It's one of the cleaner projects being worked on, but as you can see, there are still some bugs that need to be worked out." Orochimaru answered.

"Well, what's it supposed to do?" Asked Naruto, since he didn't really see a difference, besides those markings.

"That's classified. If you want to know more, then you'll have to advance in rank, and then I might be willingly to tell you more about what we do here. Now then, we're leaving to resume your training." Orochimaru said, much to Naruto's relief and joy, both to get back to training and to get out of here.

Though his joy dropped at Orochimaru's next words.

"We'll also be going shopping to get you some new outfits, ones that won't get you noticed by enemies, or make you look like a walking target." Orochimaru said, looking at the orange jumpsuit in disgust, while Naruto looked down sadly that he won't get to wear orange anymore.

"And if you want to wear orange, then you can do so when you're off duty." Added Orochimaru, rolling his eyes as Naruto cheered that he wouldn't have to give up on his favorite color.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Orochimaru didn't hold back in telling Naruto all his flaws, but also telling him his strengths before showing his new apprentice the secret of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. We then see Anko isn't taking things easy on Satsuki, making it perfectly clear she doesn't care she's an Uchiha and will expect her student to follow her orders. We then move back to Naruto and see rather than his apartment he lives in a house, with his cousins/surrogate sisters Tayuya and Karin, along with getting hints that an invasion may still happen later down the road. It's also shown another bit of information with Team Eleven and its members. Finally Orochimaru has opened Naruto's eyes a little to the darker aspects of being a Ninja, easing his student into what it means to be a Shinobi. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing more of Naruto's training with Orochimaru, along with meeting another Genin Team. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Four days have passed since Orochimaru had taken Naruto to Konoha's R&D Department and showed him a glimpse of the darker aspects of the Ninja lifestyle.

After they had left, the master and apprentice had resumed Naruto's training, with Orochimaru instructing Naruto to create Shadow Clones to study up on everything he missed in the Academy. Meanwhile, the Snake Sannin had the original Naruto do physical training, working to increase his strength, speed, endurance, along with his reaction time and pain tolerance by throwing kunai and shuriken at him.

Naruto was just thankful that Orochimaru only threw blunted weapons, rather than real ones. Though he still threw them hard enough to leave bruises, and even dislocate bones, if they hit the right points.

Of course, before all this, Orochimaru kept good on having Naruto get some new outfits and to start looking like a Ninja, rather than a walking target. Naruto's new attire consisted of black Ninja sandals, long black pants with dark yellow lines on the outer parts of the legs, a dark red shirt, and a black jacket over it. With the Jacket having the Uzumaki Clan Symbol on the back.

The Sannin also allowed Naruto to pick out some orange clothes that he could wear, when off duty, but not the same neon orange as his old jumpsuit. Orochimaru having made it clear that even when not on duty, you never know you'll be needed for a mission or be attacked, with the darker orange colors making it easier for him to hide, if need be.

Naruto had reluctantly agreed to this, having wanted to get brighter clothes, and wore the new clothes. Though he was confused when he started seeing some girls his age, and even a few that looked older, would give him strange looks, only to look away with red faces.

Currently, Naruto and Orochimaru were watching as several dozen of his Shadow Clones were going over the information he should have learned in the Academy, along with working on Chakra Control Exercises, like the Leaf Sticking Exercise, Tree Walking, and meditation.

"So what am I going to do, Orochimaru-sensei?" Naruto asked, given the Sannin had told Naruto he wouldn't be doing physical training today and simply had him create the clones, before putting them to work.

"We'll be meeting with a senior Genin Team for today." Answered Orochimaru, before motioning Naruto to follow him, with the blonde falling in step beside his master, while confused by his answer.

"Why?" Naruto asked, not seeing a reason why they'd need to meet with another Genin Team.

"Because, while an apprenticeship is beneficial for both the sensei and the student, as it allows the teacher to focus on only a single student. Allowing them to put in their complete effort, rather than having to divide their attention among three students, all while having to create different training regimens for each of them, to best suit their talents and abilities. But it also has the downside of the apprentice not having any teammates to help them with teamwork." Orochimaru explained, knowing the only way an apprentice could get by without teammates, is if they're strong enough to fend off any enemies they encounter, or if they work with people they know and can already work well together with.

"With that in mind, I've arranged to have you rotate between different Genin Teams, in order to get to know your fellow Genin and be able to better work with them, while on missions. The other apprentices, Satsuki and Sakura, will also be rotated between teams to gain experience working with others, there may even be times where you three work as a "team" with either I, Anko, and/or Kabuto watching over your training. There's also the fact that I am still the head of the R&D Department, along with being a Sannin, so there will be times that I'll be sent on High Ranking Missions that you can't go on." Said Orochimaru, with Naruto nodding in understanding at hearing this.

"Plus, the Jonin we will be meeting, while eccentric, he's also one the strongest Taijutsu Masters alive, having knowledge of many different types of Taijutsu. So, he'd be the perfect individual to see about getting you a Taijutsu style, or styles, that suits you best." Orochimaru added.

"Well why can't you do that, sensei?" Naruto questioned, believing Orochimaru had knowledge of plenty of different Taijutsu styles.

"While I do have knowledge of a few Taijutsu styles, I usually prefer using my variation of the Snake Style. And the other styles I have knowledge of, are ones that can complement the Snake Style, allowing me to branch out and create more ways to use. While from what I've seen of you Naruto, you wouldn't be able to properly use the Snake Style." Said Orochimaru.

Given the Snake Style involved quick and precise movements, avoiding attacks, and being able to move quick enough to attack then create distance with your target. The style was best suited for those that have agility and speed, and while Naruto was increasing his speed, he wouldn't have the right amount of agility and flexibility to use it.

Eventually, the master and apprentice reached Training Ground Nine, where Naruto saw a Genin Team training, two boys and a girl. The girl was throwing kunai with expert precision, one of the boys had clear white eyes, telling Naruto he was a member of the Hyuga Clan, and the last boy was…strange to say the least, with his green spandex.

It didn't help, when Naruto saw that the Jonin sensei was dressed identically to the third boy, with the addition of a flak jacket.

The Genin Team soon took notice of their guests, with the Genin being surprised at seeing a Sannin, while the Jonin stepped forward.

"AH! Orochimaru-sama, how kind of you to come to our Training Ground! Tell me, how are you doing on this fine, youthful day?!" Asked the Jonin with a wide smile, with Naruto swearing that he actually saw them shine, while make a ping sound.

Meanwhile, the Jonin's students facepalmed, minus the one who looked like a mini version of said Jonin. While Orochimaru rubbed his temples to stave off the coming headache, knowing the Jonin was eccentric.

"I'm fine Gai. Naruto, this Might Gai, and these are his students, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten. This is my apprentice, Naruto Uzumaki, I was hoping you'd be able to help us find a Taijutsu style that'd suit Naruto best." Orochimaru said.

Hearing this, Gai adopted a serious stance and looked at Naruto with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Lee!" Said Gai, as Lee immediately appeared by his side in an instant.

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Lee replied.

"I want you and Naruto to spar, I need to see firsthand how he fights, so I can see what style would best fit him. But Lee, make sure you don't go all out, he's still your junior, and recently graduated at that." Gai instructed, with Lee nodding, while having a determined look in his eyes.

"Hai Gai-sensei! I will endure to help Naruto find the Taijutsu style that best suits him!" Said Lee, as he stepped forward.

"Naruto, only use Taijutsu, nothing else." Said Orochimaru to his student.

Nodding, Naruto stepped, forward standing across from Lee.

"Hajime!" Gai said, starting the sparring match.

Immediately, Lee ran forward and leapt at Naruto.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee said, delivering a spin kick at Naruto.

Naruto managed to raise his arms and block the kick, though even when Lee was holding back, the blonde still grunted at the strength behind the kick.

Grabbing Lee's leg, Naruto swung him over his shoulder onto the ground, though Lee managed to place his hands on the ground stopping the impact. Using his free leg, Lee kicked forward into Naruto's chest, sending him skidding back and releasing his leg.

Pushing himself off the ground, only to jump back when Naruto had closed the distance between them, and tried to attack him. Lee could do nothing, but dodge, both from Naruto's rapid attacks and himself having to hold back.

Waiting for an opening, Lee soon saw his chance and went to deliver an uppercut to Naruto's chin, with Naruto also preparing to slam his fist into Lee's face.

"Stop!" Gai called out, ending the spar.

Both boys froze in place, just shy of hitting each other, before stepping back.

"Hmm." Gai said, cupping his chin as he looked at Naruto and went over what he saw from the spar, while going through all the Taijutsu styles he believed would suit Naruto the best.

"Well, what do you think Gai?" Orochimaru asked.

"From what I saw, Naruto is already showing to have an affinity for strength and speed, along with getting in close to his opponent to take them down quickly, or deliver a series of strikes until they go down. I believe the best styles for Naruto, would be the Leopard Style and the Black Tiger Style, perhaps adding in Strong Fist as well." Gai said, crossing his arms after giving his suggestions.

With Leopard Style the person would lie in wait, watching their opponent with a series of fakes, feigns, and deception, waiting for the chance to deliver a single lethal strike, before going in for the kill when they saw an opening. While the Black Tiger Style was focused on closing the distance between the opponent and delivering a series of attacks, never letting up and attacking until the opponent went down.

Both styles, Gai believed, would suit Naruto the best, with the addition of the Strong Fist Style being used to cause added damage and break opponents bones.

Having heard of these styles, Orochimaru thought it over, before nodding in agreement with Gai's assessment, those would be the best styles for Naruto to learn. It also gave the Sannin a better idea of how he should alter Naruto's physical training to use the styles.

Meanwhile, Lee shook Naruto's hand, before flashing the Good Guy Pose.

"It was an honor to help my fellow Genin and junior, Naruto! I hope this spar will help you find your own style of Taijutsu and stoke your Flames of Youth!" Lee said, with Naruto nodding slowly, still getting used to Lee and Gai's eccentricity.

"Uh, you too. Maybe after I learn a style, we can fight for real." Naruto said, with Lee's smile widening at his words.

"I would be happy to, Naruto!" Replied Lee.

However, the two were interrupted when Neji scoffed at them.

"It doesn't matter what style he learns, or even that he's being trained by a Sannin. He could learn every Taijutsu, every Ninjutsu, ever Genjutsu and he'd still be a failure. Just as fate predicted." Neji stated, sneering at Naruto, with the blonde glaring at the Hyuga.

"You wanna say that again, teme?!" Naruto growled.

"No, I'm simply letting you know how hopeless it is for you, as fate predicted that you would be a weakling, and a weakling you will always be." Retorted Neji, with Lee frowning at his teammate, while seeing that he was being harsher than he usually was, when he talked about fate, second only to the times Lee has seen him interact with his cousins

Naruto growled and was about to attack Neji, only for Orochimaru and Gai to appear beside their respective students.

"Neji! That's enough." Gai said, giving his student a stern, warning look.

"Naruto, I had hoped after your own training, you'd have learned not to let such words rile you up. Clearly, it still hasn't sunk in." Orochimaru scolded, before lightening up, when he saw Naruto look down in remorse.

"Sorry sensei." Naruto muttered, upset at being scolded, which wasn't something new, but it also came from someone who was giving him a real chance to become a great Ninja.

"It just means we'll have to work on controlling your temper, so you don't react to insults or taunts. Besides, we don't need another short-tempered Uzumaki, now do we." Said Orochimaru, knowing Tayuya alone had enough of a temper, and they didn't need another Tayuya running around.

Tenten then walked up to them and smiled apologetically at Naruto.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about Neji, he's a good guy, honest. He's just got a really jaded and pragmatic view of things. If anything, he actually feels threatened by you." Tenten said, with Naruto looking at her confused.

"Why would he be threatened by me?" Naruto asked.

"Well, not threatened in the normal sense. But more that you threaten his beliefs. You see, Neji's always believed in fate and destiny, that everyone has had their lives decided the moment they were born. He believes it was always your fate to be a failure, given you've failed the Academy three times. Now here you are, not only a Ninja, but also being apprenticed by a Sannin. It goes against Neji's views and philosophy, so what he said it was more him reassuring himself that his views on fate isn't wrong." Tenten said, with Naruto now understanding why Neji seems to hate him.

"And I also can't believe you get to be trained by a Sannin! I always wished that Tsunade-sama would return to the village and train me, now here you are being trained by Orochimaru-sama, I'm so jealous!" Tenten said, having been envious of the how lucky Naruto is, to become the apprentice of a Sannin.

"What?" Naruto muttered, sweatdropping when Tenten started going off on a rant.

"Tenten idolizes Tsunade-sama and it's her dream to become a famous Kunoichi like her, along with the chance to be trained by her." Lee said to Naruto, who nodded in understanding at hearing this.

*Later*

After Gai had talked to Neji, along with Tenten stopping in her ranting, both Gai and Orochimaru had started the joint training session with their students. With Naruto joining Lee in his physical training, which was somehow even crazier than the exercises Orochimaru has him do, and yet Lee had no problem completing them. Afterwards, he also practiced using throwing weapons with Tenten.

Gai had also begun teaching Naruto the basics of the Leopard, Black Tiger, and Strong Fist Styles, along with giving him and Orochimaru scrolls on said styles.

Once they had finished in their training session, Naruto had joined Team Nine in a D-Rank mission to help a local Lumber Company. Orochimaru had flat out refused to waste his and his student's time doing the regular D-Rank missions, which amounted to basically doing other people's chores. At least with this one, it doubled as training, since they had to move around heavy logs.

In the end, the training proved to be great for Naruto, with Gai having also given him two wristbands and ankle bands, with weight seals on them, to improve his strength and speed. He showed Naruto how to activate them, and adjust the weight of the seals, along with telling the boy to keep them activated at all times, except for when he's eating, sleeping, bathing, and relaxing.

Afterwards, Naruto and Orochimaru had returned to Training Ground Seven, where the Shadow Clones had finished their own training. Naruto then dispelled the clones in groups, so he didn't get an overload of memories. Once all the clones were dispelled, Orochimaru had Naruto demonstrate the Chakra Control Exercises, showing that his clones had successfully mastered Leaf Sticking and Tree Walking, but they didn't master meditation, which was understandable.

"Well done. We'll now start on Water Walking, along with increasing the number of leaves you can have stick to you, while also practicing Tree Walking until it becomes second nature. Now, let's see what you've managed to remember from your studying." Orochimaru said, unsealing sheets of homework and handing them to Naruto.

*Timeskip – Three Weeks*

Three weeks have passed, since Naruto's first training session with Team Nine. Since then, he has also had several other training sessions with other Genin Teams. He's even been paired up with Satsuki and Sakura in a few sessions. Though his training sessions with Kabuto and Sakura only really involved studying human anatomy, along with learning the best places to strike and deliver the most damage, given Naruto doubted he'd ever have the enough Chakra Control to ever learn Medical Ninjutsu.

But his training sessions with Satsuki and Anko, Naruto really pitied the Uchiha for having Anko has her sensei. Naruto still shuddered as he remembered the first time he joined Satsuki, Anko hadn't hesitated and sending dozens of snakes after them, while throwing very real and very sharp weapons at them.

And he thought Orochimaru was sadistic, Anko showed Naruto that his sensei was taking it easy on him, and it could have been much worse.

At the moment, a shirtless Naruto was balancing on a large spike, while only using his index finger, with the spike being big enough to kill Naruto, if he slipped up and fell on it. The only thing keeping him balanced, was his Chakra.

"Stop." Orochimaru said, causing Naruto to jump off and onto the ground.

The Sannin then turned on the sprinkler system in the room they were in, with Naruto coating his entire body in a layer of Chakra, keeping the water off of himself. After a few moments, Orochimaru turned the sprinklers off and was pleased to see Naruto was completely dry.

"Very good Naruto. You've come a long way in your Chakra Control and your Taijutsu training. I believe we can now move on to Ninjutsu." Orochimaru said, before pulling out a piece of Chakra Paper and handing it to Naruto.

"This is Chakra Paper; it allows one to find out their Elemental Affinity by channeling Chakra into it. If it gets wet it's water, if it crinkles it's lightning, if it turns into dirt it's earth, it turns into ash it's fire, and if it splits in half if it's wind. Try it." Said Orochimaru.

Nodding, Naruto channeled Chakra into the paper, with it splitting in half not a moment later. Orochimaru wasn't surprised by the result, given both Minato and Kushina had a Wind Affinity. With the latter also having water, while the former also had fire and lightning. So it wasn't a surprise that Naruto inherited the affinity that they both had.

"You have a Wind Affinity, that will help when we start your Elemental Manipulation Training." Said Orochimaru.

"Elemental Manipulation?" Naruto asked, not understanding the term.

"Elemental Manipulation is what happens when we use Elemental Ninjutsu, transforming our Chakra into the specific element. But while anyone can use Elemental Ninjutsu, those who master Elemental Manipulation for their given affinity will be able to use that element on a greater scale, than they could before. We won't be starting on it now, though; this was just to set up a schedule and to see what affinity you had." Said Orochimaru, before pulling out four Jutsu scrolls and tossing them to Naruto.

"Those contain the Wind Style: Breakthrough, Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, Wind Style: Gale Palm, Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu and Exploding Shadow Clone. You won't be getting more, until you master those five, along with being able to effectively use them in battle." Orochimaru said, with Naruto conceding, despite wishing he could get more after just mastering them.

With that, Naruto created forty Shadow Clones to begin working on learning the Jutsu, eight for each of them. He would have created more to learn them more quickly, but Orochimaru had Naruto reduce the number of Shadow Clones he used. Given it likely wouldn't be good, if Naruto ended up getting mentally overloaded by using to many Shadow Clones. At least until he got better at processing information and compartmentalizing it in his mind.

The only reason he had Naruto use five-hundred earlier, was to help Naruto get caught up with his peers, and improve his Chakra Control. Once he was done with his studying, and came far enough with his Chakra Control Training, Orochimaru decided that it would be best to have Naruto start cutting back on using Shadow Clones for training. Knowing that always using hundreds of Clones for training this early on, won't be good in the long run.

Orochimaru then watched as Naruto's clones got to work on learning the Jutsu. Once he has gotten the Jutsu down, the Sannin planned to take Naruto to the Hokage's Office to get his first C-Rank mission. While their trip to the R&D Department had begun opening Naruto's eyes to the Ninja Lifestyle, he still tried holding onto the belief that Ninja were heroes.

The Sannin believed taking a mission outside the village would help the process.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto is advancing at a fat rate under Orochimaru, along with getting his own Taijutsu styles to train in after he met Team Nine and sparred against Lee. We also see Neji dislikes Naruto even more than in canon, believing Naruto is defying is fate by becoming a Ninja and trained by a Sannin. We then have a timeskip with Naruto also having trained with the other Genin teams and even Satsuki and Sakura, before seeing Orochimaru test his Elemental Affinity and give him four Jutsu to work on, with the Sannin also planning to have Naruto go on his first C-Rank mission soon. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! This chapter is much shorter than the usual chapter length I write, but it also sets up for what's to come later. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

After Naruto finished his training for the day, he and Orochimaru headed for the Hokage Tower, for the boy to receive his first C-Rank mission. With Naruto being excited for the chance to finally go out on a mission. Though Orochimaru did say he would be going with another team, given the Sannin's work kept him the village, most of the time.

So he wouldn't always be available to accompany his apprentice on missions.

Once they reached the Hokage's Office, and went inside, Naruto saw that along with the old man, there was also Team Eleven, and Suigetsu Hōzuki.

Suigetsu was a member of the Hōzuki Clan, from Kirigakure, but had left the village, to escape the Bloodline Purges, that were going on. And to achieve his dream of collecting the seven swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and then become leader of the new incarnation of the team.

At one point, he had been found by Orochimaru and Kabuto, who brought him back to Konoha. where he became a Ninja, given it'd be a good chance find where the seven blades are, while on missions.

Naruto also knew Suigetsu personally, the Hōzuki having been on the same team as Karin before they were promoted in the Chūnin Exams. With Karin transferring to the Medic Corps., while Suigetsu became a Chūnin.

He is also Karin's on-and-off boyfriend. Which was a source of many bets between him and Tayuya, betting on how long they'd stay broken up, when they'd get back together, how they'd get back together, and when they'd break up again.

So far Naruto has the lead with it being 46-15, with Tayuya cursing that he had the devil's luck, when it came to gambling.

"Hey Suigetsu." Naruto greeted, with Suigetsu giving a smirk, showing his shark-like teeth.

"Sup runt. Tell me, is the crazy redhead missing me, yet?" Suigetsu asked.

"No, but she does have a picture of you pinned to the wall, that she uses for target practice." Replied Naruto.

"Then it's just a matter of time." Stated Suigetsu, not at all perturbed at hearing this.

"If you're quite done, Naruto. We're here for a C-Rank Mission, Sarutobi-sensei." Said Orochimaru, with Naruto immediately standing beside his sensei, while the Hokage nodded.

"You're timing couldn't be better, Orochimaru, I was actually about to call for you and Naruto." Hiruzen said, before tossing a scroll to Genma, who'd be serving as team leader for the mission, being the highest in rank.

"The mission is from Tanzaku Gai, which has been dealing with a spike in bandit activity, recently. It's gotten to the point they've sent a mission request to Konoha, asking for Ninja to be sent to deal with the bandits. Your mission, is to hunt down any and all bandits, and see that they're dealt with." Sarutobi said, with Genma and Suigetsu nodding, along with the Genin.

"We'll see that it gets done, Hokage-sama." Genma replied, before looking at his students and Naruto.

"You four, head home and start packing, bring as many supplies and weapons as you would, for a long-term mission." Genma ordered, not knowing how long this mission will last, or just how many bandits they'll encounter.

Nodding, the Genin exited the office, to go pack for their mission.

"Genma, Orochimaru, Suigetsu, stay for a moment." The Hokage said, with the three standing in attention, while having Orochimaru stay as well, even if he won't be part of the mission.

"I take it there was more information in regards to this mission, sensei." Orochimaru guessed, with Sarutobi nodding, as he clasped his hands together, in front of his face.

"Yes, the mission request wasn't given to us in the normal procedure but was passed along in secrecy. Meaning that these bandits that have taken up residency near Tanzaku Gai, are there for more than just a change of scenery." Sarutobi said.

"You think it's an inside job." Stated Genma, with the Hokage nodding again at his words.

While Tanzaku Gai was a lively town, that attracted many adults for its casinos and women, it was also a hot spot for local Yakuza gangs, and other such people.

"Indeed, it's possible they are actually being brought in by the Yakuza. This worrying, given the number of bandits said to be appearing, and the rumors of the Yakuza being run by Missing-Nin. Along with the chance that the bandit camps are being run by Missing-Nin, themselves." Said the Hokage, with the three frowning as the more they heard about the mission, the less it sounded like a C-Rank.

Orochimaru's mind also turned to Tayuya's last mission, and of the secret meetings between Iwa and Suna. Along with the current tense relations between Konoha and Suna, now the appearance of these bandits, that are possibly connected to the Yakuza.

"Sir, with all due respect, this seems like a mission for either a team of Jōnin or Anbu to take care of." Genma said, not liking the idea of taking his students into what could be a potential Gang War.

"Maybe, but right now, all we know is that bandits are taking up residency near Tanzaku Gai, no proof if they are connected to the Yakuza, or if they indeed have Missing-Nin amongst their numbers. And even if we did send Anbu and Jōnin to take care of this, it might tip the Yakuza off that we might be onto them, if they are involved. So, for now, the team will remain the same, while having a side mission to confirm the Yakuza's involvement. But if you do discover that more is going on, than just a spike in bandit activity, call for backup, immediately." Sarutobi said, with Genma and Suigetsu nodding.

Given once this mission started, there's a good chance they'll be pulled into conflict with one of the largest crime syndicate in the Land of Fire.

"I believe we're still overlooking an important detail. If the Yakuza is in fact involved, and the team sent manages to either cripple or destroy it, it could lead to a power vacuum with even more gangs showing up, or even being formed, to fill the void." Said Orochimaru, crossing his arms, while the other three nodded in agreement, knowing what would happen if the Yakuza was crippled, or wiped out.

A Crime War happening, right in the middle of the Land of Fire.

"I'm aware of such an event occurring, Orochimaru. But right now, I believe something is happening within Tanzaku Gai, and if left alone, it could lead to something much worse than a Crime War." Hiruzen said, his instincts telling him that something was happening in Tanzaku Gai, and it'd be better to cut the head off the problem now, before it grew out of their control.

"I agree completely, sensei, I'm just making sure we're all aware of the ramifications this mission will involve. I'll also be on standby, should the situation escalate beyond the team's control." Said Orochimaru, while planning to increase his work on a certain project at the R&D Department, that may prove useful, should things grow out of control.

Nodding at his student's words, the Hokage then dismissed the three, with Genma and Suigetsu going to prepare themselves for the mission. While Orochimaru returned to the R&D, to continue his work.

*Tanzaku Gai*

Meanwhile, within Tanzaku Gai, the ones who had sent the mission request to Konoha, to deal with the bandits, could be found locked within a makeshift dungeon. At least, their bodies could be found hung within the cells and cages.

It was after they had managed to send their mission request, that they had been captured, before being beaten and tortured to death, to find out where they had sent a mission request to.

Looking over the corpses were Chōseki, a local crime boss, and a supposedly Missing-Nin from Iwagakure. With him, was his right hand man and main enforcer, Gantetsu, also a supposed Missing-Nin from Iwagakure.

"Dispose of the bodies, but put the heads up, as a message to anyone else, who thinks they can change the status quo. And have our guys be on the lookout for any of those tree huggers, that try showing up." Chōseki ordered, with Gantetsu nodding.

"Should I send a message to Iwa about sending a team to assist us?" Asked Gantetsu.

"No, as far as anyone here knows, there's only more bandits showing up. A team from Iwa would only set Konoha on edge, and ruin everything." Replied Chōseki.

In truth, neither of them were really Missing-Nin, and had just staged their defection from Iwagakure as part of a plan. A plan that involved Iwagakure getting a foothold within the Land of Fire's criminal underworld. Allowing them to destabilize the Land of Fire, especially Konoha, from within, while making sure nothing could be traced back to Iwa.

With their current objective being to gather up all the nearby bandit camps within the Land of Fire, to help destabilize Konoha, and have their attention focused on the bandits. And with Konoha's focus being on the bandits, it'll be that much closer for climax of the plan.

Iwa's and Suna's eventually invasion of Konoha.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto is joining Team Eleven and Suigetsu on a mission, with it also being revealed the Hōzuki has an on-and-off relationship with Karin (Naruto's relationship with Tayuya and Karin is purely familial). Not only that but it seems there's more to the mission than they all think, with Orochimaru being on standby in the event things go south. Finally we get a look at Tanzaku Gai and see just how bad things are, and that's just the beginning. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
